


WUYA AND DASHI? NO WAY

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [4]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: BREAK UP!, F/M, M/M, Wuya and Dashi?, wat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Chase are on Holiday... Randomness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WUYA AND DASHI? NO WAY

Jack and Chase were laying on a beach in Hawaii. The beach was completely deserted maybe because Chase was sun backing in his lizard form and ate like, twelve kids. “Hey Chase? Can we go to China next?” Jack asked coolly.   
“Jack, we live in China,” Chase responded quickly.   
“You bastard! I hate you, how dare you say that!” Jack screamed, jumping to his feet. Chase sat up, turning back into a human and not noticing that he was completely naked. “You idiot! I’m breaking up with you!” Chase shouted at him. Jack agreed.   
Suddenly, Dashi appeared out of nowhere with Wuya. “You guys should date again,” he said. “And you should do it because Wuya and I forgot how and we’ll shoot you if you don’t.”  
“Oh noes!” Jack shouted. “Chase, I love you. Let’s not fight anymore!”  
“And bullets don’t kill me, but let’s do it anyway!” Chase nodded. The two had hot, passionate sex on the beach with Wuya and Dashi watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Made by Serina. Go onto our profile to see who she is.


End file.
